Kitty Katswell Origin
by DarkMageDragon
Summary: This is an origin story that I made about everyone's favorite secret agent feline. Read and enjoy.


**This is an Origin story that I posted on dA. It's abut Kitty's first mission as a T.U.F.F. agent, were she tells the story to Dudley. I also added my own OC to the story, who appears at the end. Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Kitty Katswell origin<p>

The story begins at T.U.F.F. HQ in modern day times with all the agents doing their daily grind of organizing important files and keeping tabs on any villainous activity going on in Petropolis. While Kitty and Dudley were typing up their reports on foiling Snaptraps latest evil plan.

(Cut's to Kitty typing on her computer at her desk.)

**Kitty**: Okay, and with that my report on foiling Snaptraps plan to destroy the Petropolis Cheese Factory is officially *click * done!

(Dudley pop's his head up from the next cubical over.)

**Dudley**: Hey Kitty, how do you spell parmesan?

**Kitty**: P-a-r-m-e-s-a-n.

**Dudley**: WHAT? SORRY YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK A LITTLE BIT LOUDER, I THINK MY EARS ARE STILL CLOGGED WITH SHREADED CHEESE FROM THAT VAT WE FELL IN.

**Kitty**: THEN TRY UNCLOGGING THEM.

**DUDLEY**: GREAT IDEA!

(Dudley holds his breath and clenches his nose shut then blows. As he does so, shredded cheese pop's out of his ears.)

**Kitty**: Better?

**Dudley**: Much better.

(Dudley notices a picture on Kitty's desk that he hadn't noticed before.)

**Dudley**: Hey Kitty what's that?

**Kitty**: What? Oh! That's a picture of my initiation into T.U.F.F. as an official agent.

(Dudley jumps into Kitty's cubicle from his and looks at the picture more closely. The picture show's Kitty receiving her badge from the Chief with Keswick standing right next to him and all the other T.U.F.F. agents seen at the bottom of the photo applauding.)

**Dudley**: How come I never noticed that until now?

**Kitty: **Because when were not saving the city from evil and were still at HQ, you distract yourself with either tennis balls, Frisbees, chew toy's, surfing meat, pigging out in the snack room or gruuhgh….. drinking out of the toilet bowl.

**Dudley**: Okay A, I wasn't really paying attention to what you just said, B, the only words I heard where tennis balls, Frisbees, chew toy's, meat and snack room, C, I keep telling people they should hang a sign, and D,….wait I don't have a point for D.

**Kitty**: (Kitty face palms her forehead.) Uhgh.

(Out of curiosity Dudley asks Kitty about her first day as a T.U.F.F. agent.)

**Dudley**: So Kitty, uh….what was your first day at T.U.F.F. like?

**Kitty**: (Kitty looks at Dudley with a surprised look on her face.) You want to hear about my first day here?

**Dudley**: Yeah, you know we've been working together for a while now and I uh…. feel like I should get to know you as my partner better.

**Kitty**: Wow Dudley, you're the first guy who doesn't know about my time here to actually ask me about it. That's really sweet of you.

**Dudley:** Yeah well you know me.

**Kitty: **(Under her breath) All too well unfortunately. Well it was about three years ago that I first started working with T.U.F.F. which was exactly three weeks after I graduated from secret agent college.

(The scene flashes back to T.U.F.F. HQ three years ago inside the Chiefs office. The Chief is sitting at his desk reading Kitty's profile with his big monitor hanging over his head, while Kitty (who looks the same as she does in current date and time) is sitting at the opposite side waiting for him to say something.)

**Chief:** (groans)… (groans) …(groans)… (groans), (he closes the file and looks up at Kitty) Kitty Katswell I have to say that in all my years of working at this agency, I've never seen a new requite with as much skill and potential as you!

(Kitty upon hearing this, smiles knowing that she was able to make a good impression thanks to all of her hard work)

**Kitty: **(Saluting the Chief) Thank you Chief Herbert Dumbrowski, I consider it an honor to be complimented by former best agent.

**Chief: **Uhh… you're welcome. (Under his breath) Why does everyone use the term "former best agent" when they first talk to me?

**Kitty: **Excuse me Chief?

**Chief: ** Uhh nothing. Nothing... anyway's Kitty, I know it's your first day, but I'm putting you on your first case ASAP! Right now I believe that you're the only one with the skills necessary to catch the men responsible and put an end to their crime!

**Kitty: **(Stands up with a determined look on her face) Chief, you can count on me!

(Cuts back to T.U.F.F. HQ present day)

**Dudley:** Whoa! So what happened next! And what was the dangerous mission that you were going on! Come on tell me tell me tell me!

**Kitty: **Dudley! Calm down I was just getting to that part! (Takes a deep breath) Okay so here's what happened next.

(Cuts back to three years ago, with the Chief and Kitty walking into the T.U.F.F. Science wing)

**Chief: **Alright Kitty, if you're going to go out there your goanna need to know what you're dealing with and you'll need the necessary gear to get the job done. So let me introduce you to our head of science, Keswick.

(They both walk up to Keswick who was working at a giant computer typing some data into it)

**Chief: **Keswick let me introduce our field agent, Kitty Katswell.

**Keswick: **(Turns around to face the two) Nice to meet you Miss Ka-kaka-Katswell, I'll be introducing you to some of the many ga-gaga-gadgets that we use here at T.U.F.F., so if you will please follow me well get started.

**Kitty: **(Looks down at the Chief and whispers)Uhh Chief, can I ask you something?

**Chief: **What is it?

**Kitty: **What exactly is he?

**Chief:** You know to be perfectly honest I don't even know what he is. In fact I don't think any knows what he is either.

**Keswick: **Is very thing okay over there?

**Kitty & Chief: **Were fine!

(Kitty and the Chief walk over to Keswick who was standing by a table with a variety of gadgets)

**Keswick: **Kitty laying here are all the gadgets and devices you'll need to complete your missions. First your writs ca-ca-communicator will allow you to contact us and vi-vi-visa versa you. A grappling gun perfect for reaching areas that are out of your reach. A sma-sma-smoke pellet perfect for getting the jump on any one. And last but certainly not least a blaster for…. well blasting hehehehe.

(Kitty and the Chief just stare blankly at Keswicks last statement)

**Kitty & Chief: **…..

**Keswick: **Well this is kind of embarrassing, um Chief don't you think we should give Kitty her mission now?

**Chief: **Right you are Keswick, listen up Kitty this is the current situation that were all facing right now, and need handled immediately!

**Kitty:** What's the mission!

**Chief: **Our power bills gone through the roof!

(Upon hearing this Kitty had a blank expression of utter confusion painted all over her face.)

**Kitty: ** Wait….. that's it? My mission is to fix T.U.F.F.'s electric problems?

**Keswick: **Actually we need you to stop the ones ca-ca-causing everyone's electric problems.

**Kitty: **Everyone's?

**Chief: **You see Kitty, it's not just T.U.F.F. That's having this problem. This past week we've had multiple intel reports that more than half the people in Petropolis have had major power fluctuations causing their power bills to rise dramatically.

**Keswick: **We've also learned that the power fluctuations are absent in one specific area in downtown Petropolis. Which is odd because that's where this whole thing began.

**Kitty: **So you think that's where the culprits are hiding.

**Chief: **Not only that, but we have a good idea about who's behind the whole thing.

**Kitty: **Who would that be?

**Chief: **None other than the leader of D.O.O.M., Verminious Snaptrap! The one villain who's always causing trouble in Petropolis.

**Keswick: **As of know we have no idea what his motivations are or wh-wh-why he's doing this. Which is why we need you to find his HQ, figure out what his plans are, and put a stop to them for good.

**Chief: **Kitty Katswell, are you up to the task of putting an end to Snaptraps evil crime?

**Kitty: **(With a look of determination on her face) You can count on me Chief!

**Chief: ** Now that's the kind of determination that I like to see! Here, take the keys to the Tuff mobile and show them whose boss!

(The Chief tosses the keys to the Tuff mobile to Kitty who grabs them mid air. Then she runs straight for the transport tube to the garage and then jumps straight in and rides it down to the Tuff mobile. Once in she buckles up, puts the keys in the ignition, starts the vehicle and then drives out of T.U.F.F. garage and heads straight for D.O.O.M. HQ in Downtown Petropolis.)

(Scene goes back to T.U.F.F. HQ at Kitty's cubicle.)

**Dudley: **Whoa. So Snaptrap was the first bad guy you took down.

**Kitty: **Well him and the rest of D.O.O.M. .

**Dudley: **So what was Snaptrap's evil plan with the whole town's electricity?

**Kitty: **Let me put it this way, His plans back then, were as stupid as they are today.

(Scene goes back to 3 years ago at an old abandoned looking building, where Kitty pulls right in front of in the Tuff mobile.)

**Kitty: **(Speaking into her communicator) Chief, I've reached the destination point.

**Chief: **Be careful Kitty, there's no telling what kind of danger Snaptraps diabolical plan has in store for us! Good Luck.

**Kitty: **Thanks Chief, I will.

(Kitty then proceeds through an ally way besides the building and makes her way to the fire escape at the side of it. She then climbs the fire escape to the top of the build and quietly makes her way to the sky light at the top to see what was going on inside the building.)

**Kitty: **Okay Snaptrap, let's see what you're up too.

(As Kitty looks down, she sees some sort of giant generator with dozens of plugs attached to it, and electric sparks flying from some of the corners.)

**Snaptrap: **HAHAHAHAHAHA! Things are all going according to plan. Soon well have everything we need.

**Francisco: **Uhh boss? Why exactly are we stealing all this electricity?

**Snaptrap: **Oh don't tell me that you're the only one that doesn't know! I'd expect that much from Larry, but not from anyone else here.

**Larry: **Hey!

**Snaptrap:** Can it Larry!

(Snaptrap then pushes a red button on the wall next to him, which opens up a hole filled with water and sharks underneath Larry's feet. Then a shark pops up and starts attacking Larry who screams in fear.)

**Larry: **AAAHHHHH!

**Ollie: **You know boss? You never actually told any of us why were stealing all this electricity in the first place.

**Snaptrap: **Really? I could have sworn I told you guys why when I woke you up that one morning at 4 a.m. saying, "Hey guys! Were goanna building a giant machine that steals electricity! NOW GET OUT OF BEAD AND GET TO WORK!"

**Francisco: **(in an annoyed tone) I remember you waking us up really early and yelling at us. But I don't remember you telling us why we were building this thing for.

**Snaptrap: **Oh, guess it must have slipped my mind.

**Kitty: **(Still listening to their conversation) Man this guys a real idiot!

**Snaptrap: **Well any way, why don't I just tell you guys what our evil plot is?

**Ollie: **That would really clear things up boss.

**Snaptrap: **Okay. So as you all know the power in our base has been shutting on and off for the past two weeks know, because the stupid electric company isn't providing us with enough power to do all our evil plans. And because I refuse to pay the full electric bill.

**Ollie:** If that's the problem then why don't you just pay the electric bill in full?

**Snaptrap: **Because it's way cheaper to only pay half. Any who, that's what the "Electric Drainer" is for! With this device, we can steal electricity from everyone in Petropolis and not have to pay the electric company a single cent ever again!

**Francisco: **Um, is that it?

**Snaptrap: **Well I could always set the machine to reverse and cause a major power surge which will cause a few explosions over town

**Ollie: **Wait you can do that?

**Snaptrap: **Well that's just what it says on these blue prints I stole from Bird Brain.

**Kitty: **Wait he just stole this idea from another bad guy! Uhh this guy can't come up with an evil plan to save his life!

**Snaptrap: **(Off Screen) Hey why don't we try that whole blowy uppy thing? That'd be real cool.

**Kitty: **Looks like I spoke to soon.

**Snaptrap: **Okay, Ollie, you turn the TV on to channel 7, Francisco, pop some popcorn. Larry you stay in the shark tank.

**Larry: **AAAHHHH!

**Snaptrap: **I'll pull the reverse lever and make the magic happen.

**Kitty: **(Off Screen, with an echoing effect) Not so fast Snaptrap!

(Snaptrap with a confused look on his face frantically looked around wondering where the voice came from. At that point Kitty Jumped down from the open Sky light on top of the roof and landed on her feet in front of Snaptrap and his men.)

**Snaptrap: **Who the heck are you!

**Kitty: **Secret agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, Kitty Katswell! And you Snaptrap, along with your group of cronies are under arrest!

**Snaptrap: **Oh come on, why can't my evil plans ever go on without T.U.F.F. sticking its nose in my business!Francisco, Ollie, stop what you're doing! Bad Dog, Leather Teddy, your breaks over! Larry, stay in the shark tank!

(Snaptraps goons gathered behind him, all except for Larry who was still in the shark tank, and drew their blasters, then pointed them at Kitty.)

**Snaptrap: **Well agent Katswell, got any last words before we blast you to smithereens?

**Kitty: **Give up now and maybe I'll go easy on you!

**Snaptrap: **Not what I would have said, but oh well. NOW BLAST HER!

(Upon Snaptrap giving this order, he and the other D.O.O.M. agents started to fire their blasters at Kitty in an attempt to finish her off. Fortunately thanks to all her training, she skillfully evaded their fire by jumping over their blasts and over their heads, landing right behind them.)

**Kitty: ** You can't hit if you can't see me!

(As she said this, she pulled out the smoke bomb she got from Keswick, and then threw it on the ground as hard as she could. The impact of the smoke bomb hitting the ground caused it to explode and cause a huge gust of smoke to fill the room all the way up a few inches above their heads.)

**Snaptrap: **Oh great! Now I can't see a thing! If any one of you guys can see where she is, blast her!

**Francisco: **I can't see a thing boss.

**Kitty: **Hi-YA!

(Without Francisco's knowing Kitty ran up behind him and round hose kicked him in the back. Knocking him out as he landed on the floor.)

**Francisco: **GAH!

**Ollie: **Francisco? Are you alright?

**Kitty: **YA!

(Kitty delivered a fast punch to Ollie's face, knocking him out as well.)

**Ollie: **AAHHH!

**Snaptrap: **Ollie? Can you see her? Cause I can't see anything still.

**Bad Dog & Leather Teddy:** Uuufff!

**Snaptrap: **(With fear in his voice) Bad Dog? Leather Teddy? Are you guys still there?

(Unfortunately for Snaptrap, Kitty had already taken out Bad Dog & Leather Teddy, without making a single noise.)

**Kitty: **Sorry Snaptrap**, **but you're the only one left that's goanna get what's coming to him. So what are you goanna do now?

**Snaptrap:** (With fear in his voice) I...I…I'm goanna? RUN AWAY IN FEAR!

(Snaptrap began to run his way through the smokescreen, looking for the exit that would take him to freedom and safety from getting the snot beat out of him by Kitty.)

**Kitty: **Game over Snaptrap! HIIII-YAAAA!

**Snaptrap: **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(Kitty had jumped right in front of Snaptrap as he tried desperately to find the exit. She then reared her claws and started scratching him violently. Then she gave him a series of punches, kicks, and karate chops until he to lost consciousness.)

(Once the smoke cleared, everyone was lying on the ground unconscious, including Larry who had finally got away from the sharks but passed out due to fatigue from his struggling. Mean while Kitty was at the center of the unconscious bad guys with a look of triumph on her face and both her hands at her sides.)

(Scene transitions back at T.U.F.F. HQ where the Chief, Keswick, an all the other T.U.F.F. agents were applauding Kitty's exemplarily work on the field for her first day on the job.)

**Chief: ** Kitty, you've truly proven yourself to be an amazing agent! Not only did you stop Snaptrap and his men, but you saved all of Petropolis and prevented many of its citizens from having to pay outrageously high electric bills!

(Everyone continued to applaud for Kitty.)

**Kitty: **Thank you Chief.

**Chief: **You deserve it Kitty. And you deserve more is this!

(The Chief handed Kitty a T.U.F.F. Badge with her name on it.)

**Chief: **This badge signifies you as an official agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. Welcome to the team agent Katswell.

**Kitty: **(Saluting the Chief)Thanks again Chief.

(At that point one of the T.U.F.F. Agents took a picture of Kitty and everyone else, which was the same picture Kitty had on her desk in modern times. There by ending Kitty's flash back story.)

(Scene cuts back to present day)

**Dudley: **WOW! That's the most amazing story that I've heard in my entire life Kitty! You really are an awesome agent.

**Kitty: **Awww, thanks Dudley. And thank you for taking the time to listen to my story. It really meant a lot to me.

**Dudley: **No problem Kitty. Hey you know who'd love to hear this story too? Zekke! HEY ZEKKE. YOU GOTTA HERE THIS STORY KITTY JUST TOLD ME.

**Zekke: **(Off Screen) HOLD ON, I'M FINISHING UP WITH THIS PHONE CALL. NO MOM I'M NOT GONNA MEET THIS AMY GIRL. …. WHY? BECAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED! …. I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S PRETTY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU SET ME UP! NOW STOP CALLING ME ABOUT IT!

**Kitty: **Maybe I tell him latter.

**Dudley: **That would probably be best.

(With that Kitty and Dudley did their usual pose and freeze in mid air thing. Thus marking the end of the story.)

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hoped you all liked it, cause I spent a major amount of time on it. You all know what to do next.<strong>


End file.
